


Naked Lunch

by DarthEames



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс загадывает желание, чтобы Артур всегда был голым. К неудовольствию Артура, оно на самом деле сбывается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisekumagoro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wisekumagoro).
  * A translation of [Naked Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131693) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



Бытие Имитатора более ограничено, чем считает большинство людей. Да, есть возможность менять свою личность и дурить людей. Да, Имсу нравилось быть обманщиком. Но есть несколько моментов, которые другие профессионалы в этой области частенько упускают из виду: например, как долго приходится собирать внутреннюю информацию, которая требуется, чтобы успешно выдать себя за родителя или друга маленького ребенка. Это не безответственная увеселительная поездка, как однажды насмешливо выразился Артур; у Имитаторов есть свои правила. Правило номер один: потакай Объекту.

Примерно таким образом Имс оказался в своей родной Англии, проводя Джейн Аллен через пологие холмы, разглядывая овец и пачкая ботинки грязью. По этой же причине, когда Джейн остановилась на самой вершине холма около неприметного колодца, спрятанного между двумя кустиками травы, и сказала, что это колодец желаний, Имс только улыбнулся и согласился. Джейн кинула туда пенни. Имс кинул туда пенни. Джейн зажмурила глаза и загадала желание. Имс подумал Интересно, что у нас сегодня на обед и Ну охренеть теперь. Пусть Артур всегда ходит голым. Вот это бы было зрелище.

Однажды, в Турции, он видел Артура почти голым, им тогда пришлось для маскировки переодеваться в тюремную униформу. Их потом преследовали и почти пристрелили, но Имс все равно нашел момент, чтобы оценить изгиб Артуровой задницы и обманчивую силу его запястий. Такие вещи стоили того, чтобы потратить на них время. Даже когда Артур повернулся и кинул на него пронзительный взгляд, словно точно знал, чем Имс тут занимался. Может быть, Имсу показалось, но потом взгляд потеплел и сменился довольным. Он никогда не был в этом уверен до конца. Тогда еще взорвалось здание, и они сбежали, прихватив с собой Ариадну. 

***

 

Кстати, Ариадна.

Личный телефон Имса ожил, и, хотя Мика* уговаривал его расслабиться и забить, он ответил на звонок. «Что стряслось?» сразу же спросил он, поскольку Ариадна звонила ему только тогда, когда была чем-то обеспокоена. В других же случаях она любила посылать подозрительные сухие сообщения, которые она пыталась разбавить смайликами, но от этого их формальность только увеличивалась. Кто-то должен научить девочку писать смс-ки.

«Мне кажется, с Артуром что-то не в порядке», торопливо сказала она. «Мы должны были собирать информацию в Сингапуре, но он отказывается выходить из своего номера в гостинице. Он говорит, что болен, и что не хочет, чтобы я тоже это подхватила, но мне не очень верится».

«Я сейчас в Брюсселе. Что ты хочешь от меня?» сказал Имс. «В отличие от некоторых, я не знаю его личного номера, и я не собираюсь просто так лететь и …»

«Он начал разглагольствовать и выдал что-то о волшебной наготе», сказала Ариадна. «Я… Я понятия не имею о том, что происходит. Как думаешь, может, его добило постоянное напряжение? Или это какой-то новый вид нервного срыва?» Она ахнула. «Артур что, принимает наркотики?»

Имс почувствовал, как онемели сжатые в кулак пальцы. «Я прилечу ближайшим рейсом», ответил он.

***

 

Когда Имс прибыл в Гранд Хайятт Сингапур, он не стал тратить время ни на что лишнее. Ариадна встретила его в холле, но он сказал ей пойти пообедать и прогуляться за покупками, а Артура оставить на него. Она не очень этому обрадовалась, так что Имсу пришлось сменить тактику. Он напомнил, что у нее и Артура здесь все еще есть работа и что она не хочет, чтобы Кобб снова сходил с ума. С некоторых пор использование Кобба стало безошибочным вариантом для того, чтобы Ариадна почувствовала себя виноватой – она до сих пор переживала за тот случай, когда случайно пролила Филиппе на голову овсянку – она ушла, но только после того, как сказала Имсу номер Артуровой комнаты и его телефон. 

Имс поднялся на лифте вверх и постучал в дверь.

«Что еще?» заорал Артур, и таким раздраженным Имс его никогда не слышал. И это притом, что Имс однажды уронил Артуру в штаны кубик льда, пока тот не видел.

«Привет, это я!» сказал Имс.

«Съебись!» ответил Артур.

На что Имс сказал, «Это все из-за меня! Все это с тобой происходит, потому что я пожелал волшебному колодцу, чтобы ты всегда был голым, и …»

Артур так быстро открыл дверь, что Имса чуть не снесло потоком воздуха. Он едва успел взглянуть на голое тело Артура перед тем, как тот втащил его внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Как только они оказались в комнате, он схватил Имса за шиворот и швырнул на кровать. «Из-за тебя?» спросил Артур, и его щеки покраснели от ярости. «Я не могу больше носить одежду, Имс! Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь надеть что-то, оно исчезает! Смотри!» Он выхватил из чемодана белую рубашку и набросил на себя. Он застегнул пуговицы. Потом он взмахнул руками, словно говоря «Та да!», и Имс увидел, что рубашка как по волшебству испарилась, снова оставляя грудь Артура голой.

Голая грудь Артура. И руки, и ноги, и пах. Это даже было немного чересчур. Имс не знал, на что посмотреть в первую очередь.

«Смотри мне в глаза», отрезал Артур.

«Слушаюсь, капитан», сказал Имс и усмехнулся над получившимся каламбуром**. Это было плохой идеей. Артур не впечатлился его лингвистической игрой. 

«Я не могу выйти из комнаты уже неделю», прошипел Артур. «Я не могу пойти на улицу и при этом не быть гребаным нудистом. Я даже не могу нормально поговорить с Ариадной! Ты знаешь, каким психом она теперь меня считает? Она больше никогда не будет меня уважать после этого. Да никто не будет! Меня теперь будут звать Артур, Координатор, который не может удержать себя в штанах. Буквально!» Он сел в кресло напротив кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Имс подумал о том, чтобы потрепать его за плечо, но остановился по двум причинам. Во-первых, Артур бы просто пристрелил его. А во-вторых, тут было слишком много свободного места на плече, чтобы остановиться на чем-то одном.

Имс удержал руки при себе. «Хорошо», примирительно сказал он. «Давай поговорим об этом».

«Я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но расскажи мне о колодце желаний», сказал Артур.

Имс рассказал, и в конце добавил «Как мне кажется, лучшим решением было бы вернуться назад в Англию и загадать еще одно желание, чтобы ты стал нормальным».

«А что, если ты мог загадать только одно желание в этот колодец?» спросил Артур.

«Тогда я найду еще один», сказал Имс. «Эти гребаные штуки есть по всему миру».

«А что, если только один колодец во всем мире по-настоящему волшебный?» Артур оторвал лицо и простонал. «Ииимс, ты понимаешь, сколько лет это может занять, все эти путешествия по миру в поисках еще одного волшебного колодца? Я не могу столько времени ждать, как отшельник, в этом номере. Я даже не уверен, берет ли Гранд Хайятт постоянных гостей».

«Да, это проблема», согласился Имс. «Зато тебе больше не надо беспокоиться о стирке».

«Ты мудак», сказал Артур.

«Тебе это нравится», ответил Имс. «Кроме того, я сейчас твоя единственная надежда, если ты, конечно, не хочешь объяснить Ариадне свое затруднительное положение».

Артур содрогнулся. «Нет, ты останешься здесь со мной. Ты единственный из всех, кого я знаю, кто был в достаточно дебильных ситуациях, чтобы на самом деле шантажировать меня этим».

«Зачем я тебе здесь?» спросил Имс. «Не подумай, что быть запертым тут с голым тобой не радует меня. Сейчас, дорогуша, я даже могу раздеться, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя одиноким».

«Держи свою одежду при себе», рявкнул Артур. Руки Имса, расстегивавшие верхнюю пуговицу, замерли. «Ты нужен мне, чтобы выполнить несколько поручений. Купи мне какой-нибудь еды на вынос. Меня уже тошнит от гостиничного сервиса, и у меня уже закончились объяснения, почему я в ванной каждый раз, когда они заходят. Я начинаю думать, что они считают меня невротиком».

«Эм…», сказал Имс.

«Заткнись», сказал Артур. Он поднялся с кресла и принялся расхаживать по комнате, что совсем не скрывало такую красоту, как его бедра и длинные, длинные ноги. «Господи, это была самая тяжелая неделя в моей жизни. Я просто хочу быть одетым. Неужели я так много прошу? Тебе обязательно было загадывать такое тупое желание? Если да, то почему я? Почем не Кобб? Или Сайто? Могу поспорить, у Сайто не было бы никаких проблем с тем, чтобы все время ходить голым».

«Действительно», признал Имс. «Наверно, он бы просто зашел в свой зал заседаний, и никто бы не посмел сказать хоть слово».

«Так почему я?» спросил Артур.

Имс пожал плечами. «У тебя же здесь есть зеркала?». Когда Артур ничего не сказал, он продолжил. «Ты прекрасен, и я почти влюблен в тебя со времен Ванкувера. Это убедительная причина?»

«Это… ужасно правдиво для тебя», сказал Артур.

«Учитывая, что я испортил тебе жизнь, это меньшее, что я могу сделать», скромно ответил Имс.

***

 

«Чем займемся?» позже спросил Имс.

«Я все время смотрел телевизор и раскладывал пасьянс-косынку», ответил Артур. Он выглядел немного расслабившимся, после того, как Имс предложил ему немного текилы. «О, и я взломал базу данных ФБР, но это заняло всего несколько минут, так что вряд ли считается развлечением».

Имс восхищенно уставился на него. Артур сидел на кровати, притянув ноги к груди, чтобы Имс не пялился на его член, но Имс краснел каждый раз, стоило Артуру пошевелиться. Артур, у которого всегда было шестое чувство на такие вещи, сказал, «Прости, я смущаю тебя? Не заставляй меня кутаться в одеяло. Здесь слишком жарко, но я сделаю это, если надо».

«Я бы не заставил тебя закутаться только ради меня», согласился Имс. Он отвернулся обратно к телевизору и смотрел какое-то шоу, пока не зазвонил звонок и не погас свет.

«Где Ариадна?» внезапно спросил Артур. 

«Я отправил ее на охоту», сказал Имс. «Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что она уже доросла до Извлекателя. Ее больше не нужно контролировать».

«Я знаю», сказал Артур, и в его голосе была доля гордости. «Только не говори Коббу. Ему все еще хочется ее защищать».

«Разве мы не должны рассказывать Коббу все?» Имс закатил глаза.

«Мы не станем рассказывать ему об этом, определенно нет», твердо сказал Артур. После чего он потянулся и почесал внутреннюю сторону бедра, что слегка снесло крышу Имсу, потому что он, конечно, знал, что Артур может испытывать дискомфорт и чесаться, как все остальные люди, но наблюдать это было совсем другой историей. Видеть вживую Артура стопроцентно голым, и его пальцы, дотрагивающиеся до податливой кожи, все это заставило Имса быстро отвернуться к следующему шоу и засунуть руки в карманы. Особенно когда Артур тихо и удовлетворенно вздохнул, а затем спустил ноги с кровати и отправился на поиски добытого Имсом риса с курицей.

Хорошо, что Артур чувствовал себя уверенным в своем теле. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы разгуливать голым перед публикой, что до сих пор было большой проблемой, но это можно понять, думал Имс. Тем не менее, в остальное время Артур не стеснялся своего тела, и он определенно не думал ни о чем, наклоняясь и залезая в пакет с едой на вынос, открывая Имсу такой вид, от которого можно было кончить, и не раз. 

Имс прочистил горло.

«Что с тобой?» спросил Артур.

«Ничего», сказал Имс. «Возьми и мне вилку». Он аккуратно и сдержанно поправил брюки, начиная становиться умудренным профессионалом в том, чтобы не волновать Артура.

***

 

К счастью, а может, и не к счастью, делить одну кровать оказалось не такой большой проблемой, как ожидал Имс, поскольку кровать в комнате Артура была настолько громадной, что они могли лечь и между ними все равно уместился бы целый океан. Артур завернулся в простыни, потянулся, устроился поудобнее, и сказал «Спокойной ночи, Имс». Потом он повернулся и моргнул, вглядываясь в темноту, так как Имс выключил свет. «Правда», сказал он, намного тише. «Спасибо, что пришел. Я знаю, ты мог бы просто свалить и оставить меня одного разбираться со всем этим». 

Имс не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда Артур благодарил его. Тяжелые времена требует тяжелых решений, подумал он, и улыбнулся, говоря в ответ, «Ты знаешь, что я всегда приду к тебе».

Неловкая тишина.

«Это было двусмысленно, не находишь?» наконец сказал Артур.

«Что я могу сказать? Ты будишь во мне зверя», ответил Имс. «Просто засыпай. Может быть, утром ты снова сможешь носить одежду».

«Да конечно», сказал Артур, но отвернулся и спустя несколько минут Имс мог слышать его размеренное дыхание. У Имса лично это заняло больше времени, а когда он проснулся, океан между ними превратился в ручеек. Его рука лежала у Артура на бедре, а Артурова голова зарылась в его шею. Это было даже мило. Особенно твердый член Артура, упирающийся ему в ногу.

***

 

Твердый член Артура.

Он заслуживал похвалы сам по себе, и потому, как он был готов каждое утро, и после практически каждой грязной сцены по телевизору. Это было единственное время, когда Артур был взволнован по поводу своей наготы, но Имс заверил, что глубоко сочувствует ему. Тело реагировало на раздражитель. Имс был виновен в тех же самых вещах, но не страдал от постоянной наготы, которая делала очевидным то, что его член увеличивался или дергался. В отличие от Артура. 

Твердый член Артура.

Твердый член Артура.

ТВЕРДЫЙ ЧЛЕН АРТУРА.

«О, Боже», вслух сказал Имс. «Мне нужно валить из этой комнаты».

***

 

В один прекрасный день, то ли переживания действительно достали Артура, а может быть это была текила, потому что Артур ждал, пока Имс не выйдет из душа, ждал его на кровати, голый. Когда Имс принялся полотенцем вытирать волосы, Артур поднялся, подошел к нему и поцеловал. 

«Мммпф!» сказал Имс, и это на самом деле был не достаточно достойный ответ, который требуется, когда удивительно красивый голый мужчина, о котором ты мечтал годы, наконец-то льнет своим телом к твоему и начинает целовать, но это было единственное, что пришло в голову. Рот Артура был теплым после алкоголя и смеха, и он запустил руки Имсу под полотенце, скидывая его на пол. 

«Помнишь, ты сказал, что тоже разденешься, чтобы все было честно, и я запретил?» бормотал он, несколько раз подряд целуя Имса в губы. «Я передумал».

«Ох», слабо сказал Имс. «Это замечательно». 

«У меня не было секса так доолго», сказал Артур. «Это сводит меня с ума, и это все твоя ебаная вина». Он толкнул Имса к кровати и повалил на нее. Имс был слишком счастлив, чтобы жаловаться, когда Артур навис над ним, опасный и любимый, и сразу стал целовать влажную Имсову грудь. Когда Имс попытался приподняться и наложить лапы на Артура, тот толкнул его назад. «Ты и так все время пялился на меня. Теперь моя очередь. Я хочу видеть тебя». Он провел пальцем от колена Имса до верха его бедра, а потом засунул его под яйца и потер. Имс застонал. «О да», сказал Артур. «Да, вот так». 

Так же, как люди иногда забывали, что Имитаторы могут быть ограничены правилами, Имс иногда забывал, насколько жадными до членов бывают Координаторы. Жадными, и красивыми, и потрясающе щедрыми, особенно теперь, когда Артур взглянул на Имсов собственный твердый член и улыбнулся до ушей. «А теперь держись», сказал он, и Имсу не понравился его самодовольный тон. Не смотря на холодные насмешки Артура, когда тот злился на Имса, Имсу до этого уже делали минет. И вряд ли Артур сможет сравниться с теми профессионалами, которые этим занимались, и…

Ладно, оказалось, что он смог.

Артур сосал так, словно потом собирался сдавать по этому предмету экзамен, и если пробный пробег не заставил бы Имса эффектно кончить – с фейерверками между глаз, с выгнутой спиной, со сведенными судорогой пальцами ног и со всем прочим – это бы значило, что он не был хорошим мальчиком, и ничего не достигнет в будущем.

«Охуеть», сказал Имс, запрокинув голову назад и тяжело дыша. «Просто охуеть!» Он едва был в сознании, смотря, как Артур обхватил рукой член и неторопливо дрочил себе, пока не кончил и не забрызгал грудь Имса спермой.

«Лучшая часть из всего процесса, это точно», решил Артур, а затем залез на все еще ошарашенного Имса и поцеловал его. «Дай мне пять минут, а потом мы повторим».

И они повторили.

И снова.

И еще раз.

И Имсу действительно хотелось свалить из номера, потому что он уже начал терять связь с реальностью – если, конечно, еще существовала реальность, кроме той, где Артур выгибается дугой на его коленях, прося трахать жестче, иначе он его застрелит, без шуток.

***

 

«Парни, я бы спросила, чем вы тут занимаетесь, но я чувствую, что ответ будет довольно очевидным», сказала по телефону Ариадна. «Не думай, что я возьму на себя всю работу, Артур. Не думай даже на секунду об этом».

«Как угодно», сказал Артур, лениво махнув рукой на кровати, где он лежал, затраханный после очередного раунда гимнастики голышом. Но Имс, который в этот момент все еще мог соображать, забрал у него трубку.

«Ариадна», сказал он.

Она хихикнула.

«Что?»

«Прости, но я не могу воспринимать тебя серьезно, когда ты говоришь в таком тоне», сказала она. «Но продолжай. Что новенького ты хочешь мне скормить, чтобы вы с Артуром смогли спокойно потрахаться?»

«Сейчас я полностью откровенен», сердито сказал Имс. «Мы должны попасть в Англию. Там на юге есть город. Я дам тебе координаты. Иди к гигантскому холму, он прямо на западе от города. На его верхушке колодец желаний». 

«Это что еще за хрень?» сказала Ариадна.

«Послушай меня», ответил Имс. «Брось в этот колодец пенни и громко скажи: Я хочу, чтобы Артур снова мог носить одежду. Именно эти слова, ты поняла?»

«Вы что, оба под наркотой?», спросила Ариадна.

«Ариадна!»

«Хорошо! Хорошо!», сказала она. «Я сделаю это! Но ты не только выполнишь за меня эту работу, но еще и будешь должен мне миллион раз. Миллион!»

«Все, что ты попросишь», пообещал Имс, зная, что однажды пожалеет об этом. Ариадна фыркнула, кладя трубку. Имс повернулся к Артуру, чтобы сообщить хорошие новости. «Она согласилась. Так что нам остается только ждать».

«Мм, мне кажется, я знаю, чем мы можем заняться», сказал Артур.

«Ох», вздохнул Имс и поплелся обратно к кровати. 

Артур остановил его, подняв руку. «Нет, не этим».

«Э?»

«Мы сейчас зайдем в Интернет, загрузим каталоги, и выберем мне кучу вещей, которые я потом буду носить», голос Артура сделался мягким и мечтательным. «Только представь. Все эти красивые рубашки и костюмы, которые я снова смогу надеть». Его член стал поднимать к груди по соблазнительной дуге. На что Имс до смерти обиделся.

Тем не менее, позже, Артур помирился с ним, и Имсу пришлось признать, что есть некоторое удовольствие в том, чтобы снимать с Артура одежду самому, без всякой магии. Обломись, колодец желаний. Обломись.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Mika – Relax (Take it easy)  
**Каламбур между «Look me in eye» и «Aye Aye, Captain», произносится одинаково.


End file.
